Wolf or human
by Kendricker47
Summary: Anna and skylar are happily in love but when Anna gets turned into a wolf and meets Jacob will she and skylar still be something?


first chapter of a new start of my writing. Hope you guys like it!

I stand outside in the snow looking at the wolf when he disapeared and a huge pack came running out towards me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

I got up out of bed and looked out the window. Snow. Snow snow and more snow. Perfect. I get ready and head downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Hey made u a on the go sandwich." My mom says

"Thanks! Has dad figured out the dissapearences yet?" I ask. Many teens have been disappearing lately.

"No he hasn't. Here's your sandwich skylars outside waiting."

I run out side with the brown bag in my hand.

"Skylar!" I yell as I run up to him and jump onto him.

"Hey." He says back giving me a slight kiss. We walk in scilence me eating my sandwich and skylar drinking his coffee.

"My sister dissapeared yesterday after you left." He said

"Oh my god skylar I'm so sorry. My dads been working on the cases and"

"It was wolves." He said cutting me off

"Wolves came and grabbed her gently tugging her into the woods." He said almost in tears.

"I could've gone and tried to stop them but I didn't I just stood there dumbstruck." He said now fully in tears.

"It's okay, it's okay." I say rubbing his back. "After school you can come to the police station with me and tell my dad all the details." I say.

School rushes by in a blur and soon I'm at home with skylar in my bedroom doing homework. I stare out the window thinking about wolves and the woods when I see a wolf emerge from the woods.

"I'll be right back." I say as I leave

"Okay."

I run outside and stop a few feet away from the wolf. We stare at each other when he backs up and I hear a few snarls then the whole pack comes rushing out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream. The one wolf who I was staring at grabbed my foot gently and pulled me away into the woods. He stopped far away from the edge of the woods and turned to the others. He let out a low growl and the head one goes up to my stomach and looks at me in the eyes and I swear I hear a I'm sorry then a sharp pain fills my stomach. He's biting my stomach and I'm screaming blood spilling everywhere. He stops and the wound heals up they back away but the one I was staring at stays. He lays down next to me and I notice up close he's more like a dog than a wolf. His fur is a red and brown mix and his eyes are a soft brown, like skylars. Skylar. I quickly jump up causing a sharp pain to fill me. The wolf next to me suddenly turns into a human and he lays me back down.

"Heyyyy. Sorry I was told to wait longer to turn but I think you need to know. Lay here for a bit ill nudge you when it's okay to get up and you can leave okay?" He asks.

He had dark brown hair brown eyes and had a soft smile on his lips.

"Okay. But who ARE you?" I ask.

"Jake Jacob. Whatever you want to call me." He says. He stands against a tree and I lay down again and fall asleep. I'm gently nudged by a wet nose 15 minutes later and I get up to leave. When I get back to the house the whole police squad is at our house. Skylar is in tears trying to explain my mother is in tears not knowing where her daughter is and my dad is trying to hold it together. Skylar looks up to wipe his eyes and his eyes land on me. I raise my hand to wave and he rushes over to me and wraps his arms around me for a tight bear hug.

"Oww."I exclaim as he tightens the hug.

"Sorry, little weaker?" He asks.

"I guess." I say. My parents rush over to me and I say I wandered into the woods the wolfs didn't drag me. When I get inside I puke on the floor. I make it up into the bathroom when the next round hits.

"Must have the flu." Mumbles skylar. Later that night I claim I'm freezing even though I have like 10 blankets over me.

"But god Anna your so WARM!" Skylar exclaims as he reaches toward my head.

"I'm fine!" I say as I swat his hand away.

"See you in the morning for school." I say. "Leave! Ill be fine. You know I have parents who can care for me right?" I ask.

"Yeah I know. See you in the morning." He says as he exits my room.

I wake up the next morning felling better but when I move I feel like a ton of bricks are on me. Oh yeah that's right me and my 1 thousand blankets last night. I get ready and head downstairs.

"Hey!" I say

"What're you doing up? Your supposed to be sleeping." Said my mom.

"I feel fine enough to go to school so..." I trail off

"I don't think that's that great of an idea.." My mom says but I catch sight of skylar standing in the driveway.

"Got to go bye!" I say as I exit the house.

"Your feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah a bit." I say. He reaches up to my forehead to feel the temperature.

"God Anna your burning!" He exclaims.

"I am? I thought this was normal temperature."

"No it isn't. You should go back to bed." He says.

"No!" I scream as I start walking faster.

"Anna! Wait! It was just a sstion don't take it that hard!" He says once he catches up with me.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm freezing." I say as I continue walking.

Just up ahead I see that one guy from last night walking.

I rush ahead to grab him by the shoulders.

"What the hell happened?!" I whisper yell.

"Can't talk right now." He says through clenched teeth.

"No I need to know." I demand

"Meet me by the edge of the woods at lunch okay?" Then he heads up to the school grounds.

"What the hell Anna? Are you seeing someone else?" He asks.

"No it's just someone I knew."

"Oh. I've got to go." Cold cutting his voice.

"Hey, you know you're still my one and only right?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." He says walking faster.

"Skylar look at me! I love you okay?" I say eyes glazed.

"Sure you do bye Anna."

"Skylar!" I yell.


End file.
